Extremes of Leather & Lace
by Halawen
Summary: Owen & Clare work for the same company in very different roles. Clare is in a position of power and one of her underlings is Owen but when they begin a sexual relationship with Owen as the dominant what will happen? 2 shot. Please read A/Ns.
1. Breathless Kiss

**Welcome to this new story! This scintillating tale will be a 2 or 3 shot but the nice thing about one shot month is there's no waiting! It's a little short today it was a busy Monday but I have Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday night marked out for this story.**

 _ **This story is dedicated to Stohners who requested it!**_

 **Warning! This story deals with a true dominant/submissive relationship of both a sexual and non-sexual nature. **

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***Owen is 27 and Clare is 26, they both work for the same company in Northern California**

 ***Adam never died but broke up with Becky in senior year**

 ***Clare and Drew did have sex but she never got pregnant**

 ***Clare went to Columbia and dated Eli for a short time before they broke up deciding to only be friends**

 **That should do it I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Because it was shorter than intended it all ended up in Clare's pov.**

 **Ch. 1 Breathless Kiss**

 **(CLARE)**

"Red or blue? Red or blue?" I say to myself looking at the same image one with a red background and one with a blue background. "Ugh," I huff tossing the pictures down and putting my head in my hands on the desk. My head is so burnt out by a day of making decisions I often feel like no one in my department has a mind of their own. "What?" I bark when there's a knock at my door.

"I thought I was the only one still here what are you doing here so late?" Owen questions stepping into my office.

Being Vice President of Brand and Image Consulting at Vidsat Media was not the job I'd set out to get when I graduated from Columbia. It is however where I'd ended up and I'd climbed the ladder fast. I now had a good job and great salary, the job had moved me to Silicon Valley, California so I was pretty far from my parents but Jake was in California and so was Adam. Eli was often in the state for work and my job had me traveling quite a bit. I loved my job at first, I don't exactly hate it now but I don't love it either. Owen had gone to school in San Francisco and after graduating and working a few jobs he ended up at Vidstat. Of course he was entry level and I was already on the 15th floor with my own office, I didn't even know he worked here until six months after he started and I saw him in the lobby. He's moved his way up too, he now has a position in the research department which is part of my department. He doesn't answer directly to me however, the head of his department answers to the head of another department who then answers to me.

Even though we hadn't exactly been friends in school or even talked really it was nice to have someone I'd known for so long around the office. Not that my job offered much time for socializing but Owen and I had gone out for a couple of drinks, even gotten a few meals together. Usually we only saw each other at the office though and since I was typically too busy to go down and see him in his cubicle Owen was in the habit of coming up to my office. Sometimes just to check in or to get away from his work for a few minutes or to get me away from my work for a few moments. Occasionally he'd bring me food or coffee although I do have a secretary who does that, but I think Owen likes coming up to the executive floor and hanging out in my large office.

"Trying to make decisions. I've been making decisions all week I'm burnt out on decisions I honestly don't think I have an opinion on whether that print looks better with a blue background or a red background," I comment pointing to the papers I tossed on the floor and Owen picks them up to look.

"You don't have an opinion on whether the red or blue looks better?" He asks arching an eyebrow.

"It's not just about what color looks better it's what does the color say about the picture," I remark standing up and taking the red one from him. "Does this say that this man is honest and trustworthy? This is all I do anymore make decisions on things like that. I sit at my desk and make decisions all day long. Then I go home and toss and turn in my bed wondering if I made the right decision and worried about the decisions I'm going to have to make tomorrow. I'm so burnt out on making decisions I can barely think about anything. I'm Vice President of giving orders and making these decisions on every little aspect of e…"

"Kiss me," Owen orders cutting me off. The funny thing is I obey, I stop talking, put my hand at the back of his neck and press our lips together. It's the first time I haven't had to make a decision or think about something I just did as commanded. It's a brief and soft kiss, I pull away after a couple of seconds and begin to open my mouth but Owen gives me another order. "Unbutton your blouse," he says.

Without thinking at all, and even before I fully realize I'm doing so I unbutton the first two buttons of my blouse. Owen walks to my office door and locks it although we're probably the only ones here besides the cleaning crew and they never get to my office before 2AM.

"More unbutton it all the way," he commands as he closes the curtains in my office as I continue unbuttoning my blouse. Closing my curtains is kind of pointless because my windows are tinted and we're 15 floors up so no one could see in anyway. "Take it off," he says standing in front of me again and watching me disrobe.

I don't think, I don't analyze the situation or worry what he'll think of me I just do as I'm told. The only thought in my mind is wondering where this is leading, it's one single thought and it's been so long since I've had just one thought and not a million in my head at once that it's quite peaceful.

"Now the skirt," Owen commands and down comes my skirt, I unzip it and let it fall to the floor then step out of it. Now I'm wearing only a bra, panties, garter belt, stockings and heels. "Sit in your chair," he instructs and I do so.

He walks over and stands right in front of me, unzipping his pants and taking them down with his boxers. His erection springs free, I had no idea he was so big or that I got him so hard. I bite my lip in anticipation and thrilled excitement, he holds him and brushes one hand into my hair tilting my head up to look at him with a firm but gentle grip.

"Take me in your mouth," he instructs and my lips part.

Putting my head down I take his man-meat between my lips and I encase the head in my lips. Owen removes his hand, I wrap my hand around the base and begin stroking as my lips and tongue coax him to climax. Owen grips into my hair, firm but gentle, he moves my head along his stiff cock. Every so often he'll give me another command such as "suck now" or "swirl your tongue around the head" basically instructing on exactly how to perform fellatio on him. I know when he's about to pop when he tenses up and grips into my hair keeping me on him. His thick hot seed shoots into my mouth, Owen lets ago of my hair and his body shakes a little and I swallow his Owen seed. Owen releases a breath and fixes his clothes.

"How do you feel? What did you think?" Owen asks.

"I didn't need to think at all it was quite peaceful in my head which is a miracle. It was surprising but I actually liked it. I enjoyed relinquishing all the decision making power to you. Not having to think or make a decision. It was thrilling and titillating and the only thought I had was wondering where it would lead."

"I liked having all the power. Your job gives you power and you do nothing but make decisions. In my position I have no power and I never make any decisions and I have people barking orders at me all day. I enjoyed being able to give orders," Owen grins pulling me up and kissing me gently. "Did you enjoy it enough to do more? I know I did but I was in the dominant role."

"I did, relinquishing power and decision making was freeing. Having the trust in you not to go too far there was something oddly comforting and nurturing in that. We have to be completely professional at work though, I am your boss during business hours."

"Of course our dom/sub relationship will be only weekends and some evenings after work. Uh my apartments kind of small but…"

"We'll use my place and we can use my office but only after nine, like tonight, when I'm sure everyone else has gone home. So weekends and sometimes after work I'll be your submissive. I feel like we need some kind of agreement."

"We can make one but don't you have a decision to make first?" Owen comments retrieving the papers from the floor and holding them up by his face, "Red or blue?"

"Blue it projects confidence and yet tranquility," I reply taking the blue one from him. I grab a sticky note from my desk and write **This one** on the sticky note and put it on the picture. "I just need to put this on Della's desk and then I can go," I tell Owen.

"I'll put it on Della's desk you get dressed again," Owen says taking it from me. "Text me your address I'll meet you there," Owen says giving me a tender kiss and then smacking my ass before he leaves my office.

I retrieve my clothes and get dressed again. I have no more decisions to make, at least until eight tomorrow morning and that's a nice feeling. I lock my office and go down to my car driving home. Owen is already parked outside of my place when I get there; I grab my briefcase and get out of the car.

"Nice place," Owen remarks.

"Thanks it's a bit of a commute but I have a fabulous view from here," I reply as I unlock the door and turn off the alarm. Owen steps into the house and I lock the door, he looks around the great room. "I'll get my laptop and we can write up a dominant/submissive contract and print it out. But maybe we should order food first," I comment as my stomach growls.

"Nothing delivers this late in the burbs I'll go pick up food and you can get started on the contract. When I get back you will be naked," Owen orders taking my chin and giving me a tender kiss.

Owen leaves and I go upstairs to my laptop, I turn it on and begin typing out a contract. I have no idea what to put in this so I'm just going on instinct. I'm about halfway done when I hear Owen returning and I quickly get undressed. He grins when he comes in and sees me naked; licking his lips as he takes my hand and sets the food in the kitchen. We eat at my table and he looks over what I have in the contract, we spend the next couple of hours tweaking it for the both of us. It states that I will be Owen's submissive every weekend, unless one of us is previously committed, and evenings after work when we both agree. As his submissive I surrender to him entirely my mind and body, Owen will make all the decisions and I will do anything he commands. If I don't do as he commands he can punish me. We already talked about what I was comfortable with and what I wasn't. When we're at work we remain professional and Owen is no longer the dominant.

"We'll seal the deal by making love, lead the way to your bedroom," Owen says. I stand up and take Owen's hand pulling him up the stairs to the bedrooms. "What's this?" Owen questions when he pushes open the door to the third bedroom which is currently empty other than a bed.

"It's a spare room, I keep meaning to set it up as a second guest bedroom but I've never gotten around to it. Anyway the only people that have ever needed to stay here are Jake and Adam and they've never visited together."

"From now on it will be our room," Owen tells me and then we go into my bedroom at the end of the hall. Owen looks around my room and then turns to me; he cups my face and tenderly takes my lips. "Undress me," he orders when he takes his lips away.

I smile and take his jacket off, loosen his tie, and then slowly unbutton his shirt. I take it off him, and then his undershirt. Owen sits down on the bed and I take his shoes and socks off. He stands again and I try to stand but he puts his hand on my shoulder to keep me on my knees, he's not forceful just commanding. I stay on my knees and unzip his slacks taking them down with his boxers, when they're at his ankles he steps of out of them. He picks me up and sets me on the bed and starts trailing open mouth kisses along my neck as his hands caress down my body.

It's as if his hands are electrifying my skin, I can feel the heat from his hands before he touches my skin. I bite my lip and my back arches, I've surrendered to him so completely and even the thrill of that is exciting. After exploring my skin and kissing my neck and above my collar bone Owen takes my breasts in his hands. He grips them firmly and I gasp, biting my lip. Owen releases my breasts and then moves down my body, he coaxes my legs apart and encases my left nipple in his lips. He sucks on my nipple, flicking it with his tongue as his fingers brush my pussy lips. Two of his fingers slide into me, twisting around and opening me up and evoking a moan from my lips. He adds another finger as his lips move to my other nipple and I moan even louder.

After a couple of moments Owen releases my nipple and removes his fingers. He licks two of his fingers and holds the other two my lips. I clean it of my juices and then Owen kisses me, tasting my flavor frim his fingers to my lips to his. Owen continues kissing me and strokes himself to get entirely hard and then he penetrates. I grin and moan, arching my back and gripping his arms. After being naked for most of the evening, what happened at the office and two hours of talking about what we was acceptable for each of us sexually we're both extremely aroused and it doesn't take too long to get to the point of climax. We reach orgasm together crying out as our bodies shake. Owen slows down before pulling out and lying next to me. He puts his arm out and I lie on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I question slowly dragging a finger over his chest.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I've had several but it tends to end badly, I was dating a girl a few months back but it ended with an epic fight. Most of them do, it seems like I'm with a girl for a few months and she's suddenly talking marriage and I just am not ready to get married. But tell that to most women and they suddenly think you don't love them. My turn why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No time, my job is all consuming even when I'm home I'm usually distracted by work and men hate that. Not to mention that I'm a vice president with a sizeable income and men usually feel inferior when you have a better job and make more money than they do."

"Well I don't feel inferior but I should get home we both have work tomorrow," he comments. He gets up and gets dressed again while I grab my robe. I walk him to my front door and he gives me a soft kiss, "See you tomorrow."

I grin and lock the door when he's gone setting my alarm. I turn off the lights downstairs and return to my bedroom anticipating what tomorrow, and this new agreement, will bring me.

 **So the update tomorrow, which will hopefully be longer, will begin with them at work most likely. It will include at least Friday night and possibly go into the weekend.**


	2. Sexual Invention

**It's on the short side again but of course Tuesday's tend to be busy for me and leave me very little time for writing. There will be one last chapter tomorrow night but will also likely be short as tomorrow will be pretty crazy for me.**

 **This chapter ended up being all in Owen's pov.**

 **Ch. 2 Sexual Invention**

 **(OWEN)**

I'd left work early to get some shopping and prepping done. I didn't want Clare to think about what to buy or how to arrange the room for us, after all the point was for her to not make decisions. I'd brought her coffee earlier this morning and she gave me cash to do some shopping, as her salary was nearly triple what mine is she was perfectly happy to pay for everything. People were accustomed to seeing me going in and out of Clare's office. Nearly everyone at the office knew that she and I had gone to high school together and I often stopped by her office to bring her coffee, food or just check-in. Clare's Administrative Assistant Wes stopped asking Clare if I could come into her office after the first couple of times now he just nods to me as I walk in.

Having already been shopping I was just pulling up to Clare's house. She had given me a spare key and the alarm code. I open the door and turn off the alarm before I begin bringing bags in. Once I'm in the room I realize we need a chest or armoire, something to keep the various toys and outfits in so they aren't just splayed out all over the room. First thing I do is install the deadbolt on the room, Clare and I will have each have a key but I don't want anyone else accidently stumbling into the room. Just imagine if Jake or Adam came to visit and opened the door and started looking around, what would they think or do if they saw handcuffs and leather? Or worse what if Eli came and found it all? So the room when not in use will remain locked.

I bought two pairs of cheap sheets which I take down to Clare's laundry room and wash them. Then I begin unpacking everything else. Without knowing Clare's size I had to go pretty simple on the lingerie but I'd rather go lingerie shopping with her anyway. I did buy a sheer apron for when she cooks plus a light blue silk robe and some sexy jewelry pieces. Without anywhere to put them I grab a blanket from the closet and start laying everything out on that. I also go handcuffs, the kind with the soft fuzzy around the cuffs, Clare being my submissive is not about me hurting her I'm not a masochist. We've already discussed how much pain and what sort of punishments she's comfortable with.

I got several dildos and vibrators mostly for her pleasure but I will tease her too. I got lubes, pleasure gels, nipple clamps, nipple suckers, along with a whip and a paddle for discipline. I also got a sex swing and position helpers. I considered getting a collar or choker but decided against it, she's not my full time submissive. I did however get a leash that can attach to wrist cuffs, it will probably be mostly for the office but I might use them around the house.

Once everything is out I put the sheets in the dryer and then go to the grocery store for supplies for the whole weekend. After shopping I stop off to get dinner. Clare has a meeting this afternoon, she's going to come home tired and stressed and I don't want her to cook when she's tired and stressed. My cooking skills pretty much stop at spaghetti so I pick up food and still make it home before Clare does. I have the groceries put away, the freshly laundered sheets on the bed and dinner on the table by the time Clare comes home.

"Thank goodness I'm starved," she says dropping her briefcase by the door as she locks it.

"Let's eat and then we'll begin," I tell her and she sits down. We don't talk much over dinner and what we do talk about is all work related; how her meeting went, what I'm currently working on and so forth. "Ready to begin?" I question after we've both eaten and cleaned up a little.

"Yes," she smiles.

"Then stand and get naked," I order.

She takes her shoes off under the table before standing. When she gets up I motion for her to come to me and she does. I watch her take off her blazer before she begins unbuttoning her blouse. I watch eagerly as more of her alabaster skin is revealed. Her plump round breasts held so nicely in her bra a salivating sight. When her blouse is off she unzips her skirt and then off come her nylons.

"Stop there," I command when she's in her bra and panties. I stand up and toss her over my shoulder taking her up to the room. I unlock the door and set her down; she looks around the room and smiles.

"We're going to need some furniture I guess," she comments.

"And lingerie but we can do some more shopping tomorrow," I comment taking her bra off. I let it fall to the floor and replace her bra with my hands holding her breasts and squeezing gently. "Panties," I order as I'm still toying with her breasts. Clare hooks her fingers and her panties and pulls them down her legs. "Undress me," I command releasing her breasts so she can turn around.

My jacket is already off so she begins with my tie; she takes it off and then unbuttons my shirt before taking off my undershirt. Then she kneels down and I lift my foot so she can get off my shoe and sock then do the same with the other leg. She removes my belt and then takes down my pants, I step out of those and she removes my boxers.

"Let's try out some of the goodies I bought today. Get on the bed."

"How do you want me?"

"On your back, we should probably get some pillows for this room, big ones. For now you can lean against this," I tell her giving her the wedge pillow used for positioning.

She takes the pillow and crawls onto the bed setting down the pillow and leaning against it. I look over everything I bought thinking about what to use as I make love to her tonight. I decide on warming clit gel and tingling gel, I also pick up the nipple suckers.

"Bend your knees and open your legs," I instruct and she does so.

I take the clit warming gel and dab it onto her clit. It takes effect immediately as she pulls in a shuddering breath and then a moan. Placing some of the tingling gel on my fingers I first pet her pussy lips with it and she moans again, then I spread her lips and massage the tingling gel into her wet, warm pussy. Clare's body jerks, she moans and starts to shake, I withdraw my fingers and she curls her body.

"On your back," I command her and she rolls onto her back although she's still shaking a bit.

I pinch the nipple suckers and place them over her nipples; they attach to her skin and suck on her nipples. She gasps and then moans as they enlarge her nipples and heighten the sensitivity. She bites her lip and I grin watching her surrender to the pleasure. Just watching her has me hard and she's dripping already so I slide in easily. I make love to her slowly, sliding my arm under her back to arch her up and give me better access. It's like a beautiful piece of art when her face contorts and she screams out in orgasm. I pull out and she shakes violently, whimpering slightly. I lie back and wait for her to recover, after a moment I hear her breathing become regular once more. I've been stroking my cock gently to keep myself hard.

"My turn I want the pleasures of your mouth again," I tell her and she sits up. She begins to lean down to take me in her mouth and I grip into her hair to stop her. "Turn around, straddle over me so I have full access to that luscious pussy."

She wraps her fingers around my shaft; she strokes once as she turns around and mounts over me. I can smell her juices; her sweet and alluring scent makes my mouth water. Clare takes me in her mouth and for a moment I watch her bob up and down as she begins moving her mouth on my cock. After a couple moments her pussy dangling above my face is simply too tempting and I slide two fingers into her.

"Ahhmmm," she moans taking her mouth from my cock and I lightly smack her ass.

"Keep your mouth on me," I instruct her and she puts her mouth back.

She continues sucking my stiff erection and I finger her, slowly at first just a few thrusts and a twist or two. When I add a third finger and twist she moans loudly taking her mouth from me again and I slap her ass again, light discipline for not following instruction. She puts her mouth back on me, her tongue licking around the head. I keep fingering her and she draws closer to orgasm but she doesn't take her mouth from me again, not even when she reaches climax. Listening to her climax is enough to make me pop, I shoot into her mouth, she swallows it all and then releases me to let a moan she's been holding in. Her body trembles and she collapses next to me.

"I smell like sex now and I still feel some of that tingling gel," Clare comments.

"We need a shower but let's take these off first," I comment removing the nipple suckers from her and she moans again.

Clare stands up and I follow her into her bedroom and then her washroom. She has a large walk-in shower with two shower heads and a little bench, it's perfect. Clare turns on the water and it's instantly hot, I step into the shower and she follows me.

"Wash me," I command her. She takes her body wash and her pouf and begins washing me, after I'm thoroughly soaped up she takes down the showerhead and rinses me. "Wash yourself now," I tell her and I sit on the bench to watch her wash herself. "I think we should get to bed tomorrow is going to be a long day and we have more shopping to do," I tell her turning off the shower.

We get out of the shower and I order her to dry me off and she does, taking the towel and patting me dry. She then dries off and we go to her bed, it doesn't take long for either of us to fall asleep. She wakes up first and I wake up when I feel her get out of bed to use the washroom.

"Make us breakfast, I feel like French Toast. You have an apron in the room, wear only that," I instruct.

She nods and leaves the room; I get up and use the washroom then retrieve my boxers and pants from the room before going downstairs. Clare is wearing only the sheer apron and she looks damn sexy. I sit at her table and watch her cook and set the table before she sets my breakfast in front of me. Dipping my finger in the maple syrup I hold it to her lips and she sucks it off. She gets her own breakfast and sits down to eat. After breakfast she cleans up and I change into clean clothes. When I'm dressed I start looking through her clothes and pick out what she'll wear today and lay it out on the bed setting her shoes for the day below. I almost picked out heels for her but we'll be doing quite a bit of walking and I don't want her to get blisters or her feet to be so sore that she can't walk up the stairs when she gets home.

"Brush your hair and stuff but no makeup," I command when she comes up the stairs and she nods going into the washroom. "Comb my hair," I order and she gets the comb from my bag. "Kiss," I say when she's done and she gets in front of me gently putting her lips on mine. "Your clothes are on the bed," I tell her. She takes her bra and puts it on, then she slips on the summer dress I picked out for her. With her dress on she walks to her dresser and opens a drawer. "What are you doing?" I inquire.

"Getting underwear," she replies.

"Did I layout underwear for you?" I question and she shakes her head. "If I'd wanted you to wear panties I would have laid them out for you. I think that qualifies as disobeying an order and is therefore punishable. Room," I order and she turns walking to our room. "Feet on the floor, hands on the bed, legs apart," I command going to the toys and picking up the whip. It's got several strands of silicone it will sting but won't leave any marks, can't have her sitting in her office with welts on her ass. "Lift your dress," I tell her and she pulls it up before placing her hand back on the bed. I take the whip and smack it once on each of her ass cheeks.

"Eghmm," she makes a whimpering moan. I set the whip down and tell her to stand.

"Go put your shoes on and grab your purse," I tell her. She turns and walks back to her room to get her shoes on and grab her purse. I picked out a long dress that comes to her ankles so the dress won't get blown by the wind and have her flash everyone.

She locks up the house and we get in her car since it's much nicer than mine but I drive. I take us to San Francisco deciding that there will be more variety and we have far less chance of running into anybody from the office. It would not be good for either of us if someone from the office found us together in an adult shop. We make a stop a fairly cheap furniture store on the way to the city.

"A small chest of drawers for organizing the toys and a small armoire or something for outfits and lingerie, I think that's it but let's walk through," I tell her and she nods.

We walk through the store and I pick out an armoire that has drawers with it so we don't need a chest of drawers. We get some big pillows and an armchair as well and arrange for it all to be delivered tomorrow morning. Then it's back in the car and drive to San Francisco and the red light district. There's a large adult shop next to a XXX theatre. I pick out several things of lingerie and a couple sexy and slightly revealing but not slutty dresses. Clare tries them all on coming out of the dressing room every time she has something new on so I can see it. I tell her which ones to purchase and she hangs onto those. We look at everything else in the shop I pick out a bondage pillow and a door sling also.

"I'll install the sex swing and door sling when we get home," I comment after she's purchased it all, "Right now let's go have lunch."

We get back in the car and I find somewhere to eat lunch. We sit down and Clare doesn't even pick up her menu she learns fast. I look over the menu for several minutes and then look at her.

"Chicken sandwich with a garden salad and strawberry lemonade," I tell her and she smiles. I want her to have energy and eat something she likes, again my role as dominant isn't about torturing her or making her my slave.

When the waiter comes I order for both of us. After we eat I tell her to drive us back to her place. I tell her to bring in the bags and unpack while I install the sex swing and door sling. When Clare's unpacked everything I tell her to undress and she does. I get the swing installed and decide to try it out.

"Come," I command to Clare and she walks over. I lift her into the swing, securing the ankle straps around her ankles. "Stay here until I'm done installing the sling. One more thing," I comment picking up a vibrator from the sex toys on the floor. I lube it up and gently push it into her, smiling when she lets out a deep throaty moan.

It doesn't take too long to install the sling since it pretty much slips right onto the door. The vibrator is doing it's job and Clare is moaning like crazy, drawing closer and closer to orgasm. When the sling is up I go back to Clare and grip the vibrator being slowly pushed out of her wet dripping pussy. I twist it around and thrust it in and out of her bringing her to a screaming climax after a few minutes. Her body shakes and it shakes the swing while she continues to tremble I set the vibrator down. Then I release her from the swing and put her over my shoulder walking her a few paces to the door sling. I set her in facing the room, I could put her the other way but I think I'll reserve that for punishments. I secure the thigh straps on her thighs, arm straps on her biceps and tell her to hang on. Then I get down in my knees below her and spread her legs diving my tongue into her already dripping pussy. She's already sensitive and my cunnilingus gets her to another screaming orgasm, her climatic shaking makes the door rattle. I stand and watch her as she's taken by the pleasure.

"Are you too wiped out to cook dinner now?" I question.

She opens her eyes and gives me a smile, "I will do as you command."

 **That does it for this sexy little two-shot I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
